Children of Chaos
| number = 59 | date = 2354, 2370 | editor = Margaret Clark | artist = Deryl Skelton | letterer = Bob Pinaha | colorist = Rick Taylor | writer = Michael Jan Friedman | published = May 1994 | format = | pages = 24 | publisher = DC Comics | stardate = 47763.7 }} Children of Chaos – In May 1994, the 59th issue of DC Comics' 1989 [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 2)|series of Star Trek: The Next Generation]] comics. The issue consisted of a 24 page story, as written by Michael Jan Friedman. The art was by Deryl Skelton, with Margaret Clark credited as editor. Summary 2354 The Stargazer travels to Chalna for negotiations with what passes for their semblance of government. The Federation is maintaining a temporary scientific outpost on the planet Ynathaia, which the Chalnoth claim lies within their space. Though Picard promises that the outpost will leave as soon as they have concluded their survey, the more vocal officials demand its immediate removal. Picard accepts a trial by combat, with the prospect of war hanging in the balance. Choosing an Aldebaran sling as the weapon, he ultimately defeats his impressive opponent, winning the Federation colony time to complete their mission and peacefully withdraw. "Present Day" entry for this article is incomplete References Characters :Antocch • Gilaad Ben Zoma • Beverly Crusher • Jack Crusher • Data • Geordi La Forge • Pathox • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Rory • Tabler • Lisa Takamura • Takamura • Deanna Troi • Worf • unnamed Chalnoth • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise-D personnel]] ([[unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]]) • [[unnamed USS Stargazer personnel|unnamed USS Stargazer personnel]] David • Goliath Starships and vehicles : • • Bludgeoner (Chalnoth starships) • ( explorer) • ( exploratory cruiser) Locations Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • quarters (Nakamura's) • transporter room ;USS Stargazer : bridge Stars and star systems :Beta Scoraata • Kaus Borealis Planets and planetoids :Beta Scoraata II • Kaus Borealis V (Chalna) • Ynathaia Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Chalnoth • Human • Klingon States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • first officer • flight controller • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • operations manager • science officer • second officer • security chief • security Technology and weapons :Aldebaranian sling • impulse engine • starship Other references :alien • colony • communications • coordinates • diplomacy • energy • humanoid • lifeform • matter • orbit • planet • rank • space • stardate • Starfleet uniform • star • star system • Trygdala storm • uniform • weapon Chronology ;2354 ;2370 (stardate 47763.7) Appendices Related stories * Background * The Stargazer is shown with the registry "NCC-7100", even though onscreen it appeared registered as "NCC-2893". * Jack Crusher is shown with lieutenant commander insignia inside the comic and addressed as commander and science officer. On the cover, he wear's lieutenant's insignia on his uniform. On the cover and in the comic he wears an operations division gold uniform instead of a uniform showing the colors of sciences division, showing his position. He may have had another specialty in operations, and joins a list of science personnel who wear operations colors in Star Trek history, including Marla McGivers and Ann Mulhall. Images Image:children of Chaos.jpg|Cover image. Image:Benzoma1.jpg|Gilaad Ben Zoma. Image:Jack Crusher.jpg|Jack Crusher. Image:USS Aquitaine.jpg| . uSS Stargazer.jpg| . Connections External link * Category:TNG comics